1. Field
Embodiments relate to a pouch type battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike primary batteries that are not rechargeable, secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries. Secondary batteries have come into widespread use for small, advanced electronic apparatuses, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, and so on. For example, lithium secondary batteries operate at a voltage of 3.6 V and are widely used as a power source for electronic apparatuses, since the operating voltage of the lithium secondary battery is approximately 3 times higher than that of nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) batteries or nickel-hydride (Ni—MH) batteries, and since the lithium secondary batteries have a high energy density, i.e., a high amount of electrical power per unit weight.
A lithium secondary battery may employ a lithium-based oxide as a positive electrode active material and a carbon material as a negative electrode active material. In addition, the lithium secondary battery may have various shapes, such as a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, and a pouch shape.
A pouch type battery may include a pouch-shaped bare cell and a protective circuit module. The pouch-shaped bare cell may include, e.g., a jellyroll-type electrode assembly and a pouch accommodating the electrode assembly.